Tyga Kimoura
Tyga lives in a small town with his mother Bridget and baby sister Celeste, he usually helps his mom take care of his baby sister since his father isn't with them anymore. He used to practice his ice magic skills with his father Jackson up until he was murdered last year. Tyga now wishes to avenge his father and kill whoever is responsible for his death. Appearance Tyga has light blue hair like his mother and red eyes like his dad. Tyga gets most of his looks from his father, people often comment about how they look so much alike. You would usually see Tyga in over sized sweaters or layers of clothes because his magic keeps his body temperature on the cold. Tyga would wear turtle necks and over sized sweaters to keep him warm, sometimes accompanied by mittens or scarfs. If the weather is on the hotter side he would settle for a nice warm turtle neck and any kind of pants. His style in clothes are a little more on the trendy side and he has two favorite sweaters, One belongs to his late father and he cherishes it. Personality Power Tyga uses Ice creation magic, which allows him to create almost anything he wants. However, right now he's only capable of making small weapons like daggers of ice or brass knuckles because it takes a lot of energy and power to make bigger weapons like swords and such. As he gets older and stronger he'll be able to make more bigger and powerful creations like ice monsters or. The down side of his magic is if he used it for too long he himself will actually start to freeze in ice which can eventually submerge his body in ice if he continue to use his magic over his limits which can lead to death. Backstory Relationships Mika Iwasaki Tyga often argues with his cousin Mika, they argue over small things like who gets to watch the television. Mostly Mika would start fights with him just because his face would annoy her. However, when these two aren't bickering they can actually get along quite well with one another. But, Cousin bonding time wouldn't last long because Mika would find something rude to say and ruin the moment completely. Bridget Kimoura Tyga and his mum get along well. He usually helps her with his baby sister now, but before she was born the two would watch scary movies together and make origami. Bridget was the one that helped him find the love he has for origami and now his room has origami planes hanging from his ceiling and other cool creations on his nightstand. Although their relationship isn't as strong as his and his fathers Tyga still loves his mom a lot and enjoys every moment he has with her. Celeste Kimoura Tyga's sister is one years old now, she was born a month after their father's death. Since Tyga is the man of the house now he believes its his duty to protect his little sister with all he's got and always makes sure shes well. He enjoys hearing her laugh and seeing her smile and is exciting to have a little sister. Although, he finds changing diapers annoying. Jackson Kimoura(dead) Tyga really looked up to his father. His father was cool and strong in his eyes, he aspired to be like him when he grew older. Tyga loved training with him when he was alive, he and would even train when his dad was away to impress him with things he learned while he way away. The two had a strong bond and you would always find Tyga by his side showing off new kills he learned to him, When Jackson passed it hurt Tyga more than words can explain and it still does to this day. = Trivia * He loves Jack frost and has Jack Frost themed pajamas * He likes to make origami and is trying to learn how to make origami with is ice magic * He has a scar on the palm of his hand from accidentally cutting himself with his ice dagger * He hates being in the house and loves going on mini adventures around town. Art 1DD321A6-2579-4E0F-84B7-692205125369.png|Dummy boys 0ED47FCE-5E5D-41BC-BFE4-481A258EEB87.png|Babies Category:Student Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:BlueBird Category:Male